


Aqua's New Servant

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Post KH3 scenario, Smut, Vanitas is chaotic good here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Vanitas, bored out of his mind at Castle Oblivion, find Aqua bathing.She punishes him for it by using him as her own outlet since Ventus and Terra aren't around.





	Aqua's New Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Some dude hit up my Tumblr and asked for more Aqua.  
> I said yes.

_Ugh, this is so boring._

Vanitas had been bored to death. He had been since he decided to turn against Xehanort.

It wasn’t much out of good will, being born out of the darkness in Ventus’ heart. But he had better things to do than just be another puppet after the last plan got him practically destroyed and dormant for 12 years. And he had to admit, seeing the squirt who stole his looks beat the stuffing out of his old master was incredibly satisfying.

But with Xehanort out of the picture, Ventus and his friends were less than willing to let Vanitas go free and do as he please. So Ventus and his two friends took him in, though it was clear none of them wanted to. Terra went off on his own soon after the battle, saying “he wouldn’t be able to overcome his own darkness without some help,” which didn’t really add up to Vanitas. He was leaving his friends to “fight his darkness” again, even though leaving them was partly what caused it in the first place? Guy was as stupid as he hit like a truck.

Ventus was sometimes there, sometimes not. He liked visiting the Islands. He still got giddy from visiting other worlds. While his previous excursions were more motivated out of fear for his friends, now he was free to come and go as he pleased. He stayed occasionally, telling Aqua about his journeys, the friends he’d meet. Vanitas honestly found it dull.

So Aqua was just about the only one who was there constantly. Unlike the others, who had ditched their home ASAP, Aqua had the responsibility of ruling over her castle. It was actually kind of pitiable, to be honest. She had fought so much and so hard for the sake of her friends, but now that the battle had been won, there was not much left for her. Just the empty castle and the dark mirror of her savior from the Realm of Darkness.

He’d tried to have left before, but he soon learned that the castle gave her more control than he thought. He had a keyblade, so locks were no issue. But every exit he could find lead to him getting knocked out, with Aqua being alerted to his attempts. Somehow, she had cast a complex spell that prevented him from leaving on his own. He had tried for months, each attempt less and less successful.

Eventually, he gave up. Stuck to his room, or what he described more as a “prison cell.” Like he hadn’t been a prisoner long enough already. All he could do was eat, sleep, beat up heartless in the castle to keep in shape, and curse the world. Curse his other half for ditching him with someone who had it out for him as much as he had it out for Ventus. And curse the broad that had him under her thumb.

Groaning out of his bed, he made the effort to leave his bed and put some clothes on. As much as he hated that Sora kid, he also happened to have clothes besides that stupid bodysuit he kept on from his creation. His clothes were similar to his, but with the exception of it being more or less completely black, with a few red highlights near pockets, and flames that would have appeared had he taken over and used the power of darkness. Vanitas looked towards the teleporter pad and picked the first floor he saw.

A light flashed, and Vanitas found himself on the 12th floor. The floor designed after the Destiny Islands, if he recalled. Plenty of heartless would spawn there for him to train. So he walked in, light blinding him as he walked through the door.

And suddenly, he was there. The white halls and corridors of Castle Oblivion were gone, now replaced with the wide open spaces and vast expanses of the ocean and sky. Vanitas wasn’t fooled, though. He knew it wasn’t really free and open. He was still trapped in this dull castle. This was a cruel illusion, and he knew that the lord of the castle knew it too.

Shrugging, he made his way to find any practice.

 

Hours had passed. Vanitas was panting, worn, but still bored and unsatisfied. He had already taken out nearly every heartless on the floor, and the castle didn’t seem to want to provide any more.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. He was just getting into it, no denying it. With nothing else to do, he decided to make his way to the floor exit and just leave from there, climb the extra set of stairs and warp back to his room from there.

The trip was rather uneventful. However, something caught his eye.

_A waterfall? Since when the hell did this place have a waterfall?_ Vanitas hadn’t trained at the islands much, but he thought there wasn’t much of one. Curious, he decided to check it out.

As he got closer, he recognized view instantly. After all, even in water, one could very much see the distinct blue hair through it.

Aqua was bathing under the waterfall, fully nude. Vanitas could see it all. Her large breasts, normally covered by her clothes and bound by the straps she wore, were free, water dropping down them. Her curvy body, which she was rather modest about, was being accentuated by the water, tracing around her. Looking hard enough, Vanitas could even see her vagina, slightly framed by a well-trimmed bush. Turns out the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

_Damn,_ he couldn’t help but think. _She may be a witch, but she has a damn fine body. Kinda wish she wore less on a daily basis, now._

His observation was interrupted however, when he saw Aqua summon her keyblade and throw a ball of fire his way. _Aw crap._ He felt the ball make contact with his face, and felt a huge ache, before falling on his back and passing out.

 

When he woke up, Vanitas was back in his room. However, he was quick to notice he was not alone. Above him was a (unfortunately) clothed Aqua, clearly pissed. Yeah, he wasn’t in a good position.

“Before you do anything,” he started. He didn’t get to finish what he intended to say, though, as instantly, he felt another whack to his face and felt a spell wash over him. Trying to open his mouth again, he found he had been silenced.

“Do you think you were being funny?” Aqua questioned. Not like he could answer anyway. “I know every nook and cranny of _my_ castle. And I know everything that goes on in it. Everything that someone does in it. So what gave you the cute idea of trying to watch me bathe?”

Vanitas was still silent by force. He was already thinking of ways to mess with the elder keyblade master, though. He could very much make her blush by teasing her physical appearance when nude. Though he very much liked what he saw, he figured her for the type of girl who’d blush at it. Hell, she was very much angry at him already, he might as well go all the way.

“You realize how you’ve been nothing but trouble for us, right?” Aqua was going on, but Vanitas was finding it easy to filter it out. It helped that the memory of the woman nude had been fresh in his mind. It wasn’t hard to mentally rip off her clothes now.

“You’re not paying attention,” Aqua finally noticed, dejectedly. Vanitas smirked. “You think it’s funny, do you?” That, he did. “You think you came out the winner in this, don’t you? That you got to see me naked and got me mad.” Her lips curved, though, and Vanitas saw her eyes shift mischievously. “I’m about to prove you wrong.”

Now he was scared. He hated to admit it, but he knew the girl could and _would_ kick his ass. He saw her whip her keyblade out and point it at him. _Crap! What is she going to do?_

The woman waved her weapon around, and before Vanitas could react, he was unable to move his body. Stiff muscled, he was easy picking for Aqua to push him down on his back.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, smirking. “Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that.”

_Fuck._ Vanitas was not happy with his current situation. This was humiliating. He had to find a way to get out of here.

Unable to move, he was still unable to turn his head away as Aqua reached behind her back. To his surprise, she undid her chest belts. Then undid her corset.

Aqua was giving him a goddamn strip _tease_. Holy fuck. But why? Just two minutes ago, she was giving him an earful. Now, she was giving him an eyeful.

Soon, her breasts were bared and freed, giving Vanitas a better look of them. And damn, were they still fine. Definitely at the very least a D cup, he figured. And her inverted nipples were something that he would have definitely enjoyed teasing.

Yet he was the one being teased. Though he was able to see it all, Vanitas was unable to move, unable to fight back. Unable to touch the quickly rising boner in his pants.

She clearly saw it. “Aw,” she cooed, “did I make you like this?” Vanitas was still unable to respond as the topless beauty teased him. Getting to his level, she quickly pulled down Vanitas’ pants, and subsequently his boxers, allowing his cock to flop out.

“Hm, not bad, bad boy,” she said. Any sense of pride he had in that was instantly taken out of him with her next statement. “Terra’s bigger. And Ven knows how to use it.”

What. The. _Fuck._

“Regardless,” she started, “It’s been a while since I got to screw, so you’ll have to do.”

Steadily, the blue haired woman lowered her head down on the younger man.

Vanitas wanted to moan. He rolled his eyes back in pleasure. Though paralyzed, Vanitas was still very much able to feel the pleasure, and he very much enjoyed the feeling of the woman’s tongue on his penis. Feeling her lips circle around it and feeling it jerked as she bobbed her head up and down on it felt even better. He was loving it, for the most part. The only problem he had was that he very much was _not_ _in control_. Aqua was making him her bitch, and he was powerless to fight back because of her magic. Had she not paralyzed him, he’d face-fuck her, consistently aiming to make her gag on his dick by pushing it as far back as he could manage. But she did paralyze him. And now, he was nothing but a glorified toy for the keyblade master.

Vanitas felt himself nearing his limits. It hadn’t helped that he was unable to rub one out earlier, on account of his training exercise. Aqua lifted her head up to stop sucking his dick and spoke to him.

“Getting close, bad boy?” She teased. “I can feel it, you know. Your cock is throbbing, about to blow.” She placed her bare hand on it and wrapped it, holding it in her firm grip. Then she started to jack him off. He was even closer. Then Aqua was jacking him off even _faster_. It was then he realized that Aqua hadn’t sped up; she slowed him down. He was experiencing time at a snail’s pace, feeling the soft hand moving at what felt like sonic speeds up and down on his meat.

Then she started to tease the tip with her tongue.

Unable to hold it anymore, Vanitas felt his cum burst out of him, knowing Aqua was likely watching it fly out of him in slow motion.

Humiliated and drained that the blue-haired woman had gotten him to cum without his approval, Vanitas was about to drift off into sleep. But the paralysis didn’t wear off. The slow spell on him had faded, but his paralysis remained.

“Nice load, bad boy,” Aqua teased him again. Oh god, she was going to stick with that, was she? But a strapping young man like yourself should have more in you, yes? Ven and Terra are away often, so we don’t have much time together anymore. You’ll keep me company when I need it, won’t you?”

Hands on his balls, she cupped them and stoked his cock back into its hard, erect state. “And if this is going to be your first night, then you bet that I won’t hold back.”


End file.
